Ron Weasely and the wrath of the iPod!
by simoney7713
Summary: Bad match: Ron vs. muggle technology. Hilarity ensues when Ron has a conflict with an iPod, and with the quirky peronalities of the Weasely's and friends, who knows what could happen?


**Disclaimer: nope. Not JK rowling. Sigh. Don't curse me!!!**

**Please review!! Thanks! =)**

**Oh, and also!! Check out the HP poll on my profile please!**

"AAAAAAARGH!!!!" Ron's strangled scream made the windows wobble dangerously, their frames creaking slightly. With a start, Harry broke the dish he was eating treacle tart from. The glass hit the table with a crash, shattering everywhere.

Shards of the sharp white material landed in the wooden table, quivering. The bright light that shone through the wide open window glinted on the white crystal, causing it to shimmer slightly, like a sparkling goblet in the sun.

"Repairo," Harry muttered, retrieving his wnd from his robe's pockets. The plate jumped back together obediently, good as new. Confused, he quickly strode over to the room where Ron and Hermione were secluded. For the past ten minutes, their quiet murmurs had been too low for Harry to decipher, so Harry was unaware of the topic of their discussion. "Ron???" he asked, "What's wrong?" Harry raised his fist to bang on the door, but stopped when he heard Hermione's shrill voice.

"Ron! It's ok…here, let me show you!" Hermione's voice was muffled, yet Harry still detected an amused undertone.

"Ron? Hermione? What's up?" Once again, his inquiry went unanswered.

"Just- wait one second, OK, Harry?" Ron was obviously very annoyed. "Damn. Hemione, what did I do? Why is it so- weird?"

"One second, Ron, I'll be right back." Hermione sighed, giggling.

"Harry?" Harry spun around, as Ginny's wonderful floral scent reached his nose. Ginny looked confused. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied, feeling helpless. "I heard Ron scream, and came to see what was wrong, but-"

"Yeah, So did I. What's up?" asked Ginny, peering around Harry.

"I don't know," Harry repeated. "Ron! What's happening?"

"Harry, you git. Just get out of it!" Ron remarked. Harry blinked, taken aback by Ron's hostility. Ron swore once, then continued muttering what seemed like threats to thin air. **(a/n LOL, I know!! Stolen from HBP!)**

"Oh, Ronald. I'll be right back, alright?" Hermione said sweetly. Harry heard her get up, and walk towards the door. He waited impatiently- did it _really _take this long for someone to reach a door?

The door swung open to reveal one of Harry's best friends. Hermione's hair was as bushy as ever, and was tied back in a plait down her back. She laughed. "Hi Harry, hi Ginny!" Her cheeks were pink, but a brilliant smile complimented her rosy features.

"What's going on?" Asked Ginny, confused. Her delicate eyebrows were pushed together, an expression of true bewilderment on her face.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," Hermione assured her.

Ginny snorted. "I wasn't worried. I was just wondering what has Ron squealing like a girl." She grinned evilly, "The prat."

"What's this?" asked George, a grin on his face. He and Fred entered the room, identical maroon sweaters clinging to their torsos, and what looked like motorcycle jackets hanging off their broad shoulders. Harry noticed a bulge in their jacket pockets, and guessed that they were experimenting for the joke shop. "What do I hear about my lil' prefect, prefect, preeeening brother squealing like a girl?"

A delighted, identical grin also plastered on his face, Fred agreed. "Right you are, matey."

"That's what we're trying to find out." Harry said impatiently. "But Hermione's not saying anything."

"Well- I'm just trying to explain . Well- Harry, I'm guessing you know what this is, with you living with muggles, and all, but Ginny- you and Fred, and George may not. Oh, how to explain this contraption.. well, it's called a……….

**OOOH! Cliffy. Well.. kind of. You already know what it is.. but.. I was wondering if you guys thought I should continue.. I'll update when I have 7 (the most powerful HP number) reviews!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
